mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Vulcan nerve pinch
Exclusive to Vulcans? the only non-Vulcan seen unsuccessfully attempting a nerve pinch is Leonard McCoy in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, so in the strict canon of Star Trek it cannot be said for certain that the technique is exclusive to that race. seems to contradict Commander Data, an android, as well as humans Jean-Luc Picard and Jonathan Archer have also been shown doing the neck pinch. Which is correct? --Keeves 15:33, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) The second. McCoy was the only human TOS character to perform it. (Alphaboi867 00:21, 11 May 2005 (UTC)) I'm glad you took that section out, because from my POV, not even McCoy performed it, at least not entirely without help: In that scene in The Search For Spock, McCoy was under heavy influence of Spock's katra, which enabled him to do it. --Keeves 03:12, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ---- Not only could the nerve pinch be used on humanoid life forms, but it can be used on some other lifeforms as well. Star Trek V shows Spock using a nerve pinch on a horse-like lifeform. So I changed the article to reflect that. JesseG 03:51, 18 November 2005 (UTC) Wasn't there one episode where Kirk, once more seeing Spock peacefully subdue someone, told Spock he'd have to teach him that some day? And Spock replied that he'd tried several times. So it can't be something unique to Vulcan physiology or telepathic powers or anything like that. 140.147.160.78 13:40, 19 December 2006 (UTC)Stephen Kosciesza Spaceballs Shouldn't this be mentioned? *I don't think so. If we start mentioning every parody that happens to feature something nerve-pinch-like, we'd never get done. --Kamagurka 09:16, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Sure about the Pistol whip? TV.com states that the original script called for a karate chop from Nimoy, not a pistol whip (have you ever seen a pistol in a non-timetravel trek episode?). Anyway, the pistol whip thing needs a source that tops tv.com. --Kamagurka 09:14, 20 July 2006 (UTC) *I have no info, but it could have been meant with a phaser. That could be refered to as a pistol whip. 140.147.160.78 13:44, 19 December 2006 (UTC)Stephen Kosciesza :The Star Trek Encyclopedia (1994 edition) says it was a karate chop to which Nimoy objected -- no mention of a pistol whip. However, that at least is a reputable source to cite for the fact that he suggested the neck pinch at all! Dave-ros 19:20, 5 March 2007 (UTC) *Matheson's June 8, 1966, Final Draft script has Spock "lunge" from concealment and he "kayoes" the douvle. Later McCoy reproaches Spock for the "rap" he gave the double's head. Nothing else. Sir Rhosis (talk) 08:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) EMH and Changlings Odo has used the move and after merging with "The Link" now almost his whole race knows it. The EMH's (I - IV) detailed anatomy and physiology knowledge. The Action Hero's Handbook There is a book called "The Action Hero's Handbook", which among other things, gives step-by step instructions to preforming a nerve pinch. Should that book be mentioned in the article? 141.154.165.121 05:47, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Nerve pinch was invented earlier! Hi! I know the whole Star Trek old series. Therefore I am quite sure that the nerve pinch was invented earlier than in the episode "The enemy within". In the episode "Where no man has gone before" (which originally was the second pilot film and therefore is the oldest episode within the series) Spock clearly tries to apply this pinch to Lt. Gary Mitchell who is just a bit quicker and manages to repulse his adversary by discharging some kind of flash on him. Best regards Harald —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) 20:14, 8 April 2007 (UTC). Does it actually work? There should be a citation in the article stating wether it works or not. - Thero As far as i can say, there are similar grips, which affect nerves and blood vessels. They are thaught in some material arts and do work. But most who know those, don't want to eplain them to people without the proper training, because if done wrong, you can seriously injure someone and it takes some training to aply those. :The medical literature does not describe any kind of neck pinch ("vagus nerve" or otherwise) rendering a person unconscious. Pain applied to any part of the body can be intense enough to cause loss of consciousness, but saying so does not mean that there is a "real life" Vulcan neck pinch. The statement in the article should be removed unless someone can back it up with a valid reference. (As to "martial arts" experts, they say alot of things......) (talk) 15:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Number of times VNP used by Spock There should be a total of times used. Septagram 04:26, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Death Grip in "Amok Time" Cut this: :When Spock and Kirk were pitted in a battle to the death while Spock was in the throes of pon farr, he believed that he had killed the captain with a death grip. However, it was actually McCoy’s doing, having administered a drug which rendered the captain unconscious and lowered his vital signs to an undetectable level. That's not exactly accurate: what Spock did was garrote Kirk with a nunchuku-like weapon called the ahn-woon. It was not a bare-handed move. Ellsworth (talk) 01:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Removed Faulty Information Removed: "However, this would likely require bilateral pressure and, again, would not be instantaneous." massage of the carotid sinus does not need to be bilateral http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carotid_sinus Any basic medical physiology text can explain the mechanism in more detail. (For instance Boron Walter F., Boulpaep Emile L.: Medical Physiology) probably a mistake "Similarly, the subclavian nerve pinch is known in certain Asian martial arts. Properly applied, it can render a human unconscious for several minutes." in Asian martial arts the act was based on completely another theory, which is derived from/similar to the acupuncture in Traditional Chinese Medicine: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuxia#Skills_and_abilities —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 12:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Removed Faulty Information (again) I was not the one that removed the faulty information above, but I removed it again. The neck pressure receptors, located at the left and right carotid sinuses, are inhibitory in nature, so activation of one of them is enough to ellicit a drop in blood pressure. Bilateral activation is not required. Also, the blood pressure drop response is quite fast and measured in a few seconds. Luke poa (talk) 19:30, 4 December 2009 (UTC) This is true, but the time it takes is significantly longer than the time it takes for Spock to render someone unconscious. (talk) 04:54, 13 February 2010 (UTC) Merge I've suggested this page be merged with Vulcan (Star Trek). I don't think this article really necessitates its own Wikipedia entry. I'd be very inclined to add to this page but I have not. Instead I removed the 2 pages of references to every single movie that ever mentioned a vulcan neck pinch. Why is it Wikipedians presume we need this in an article? It's trivial and unnecessary.Mundilfari (talk) 15:53, 21 February 2010 (UTC) *'Against merge' The Vulcan page is already long and there is enough information here to warrant an article of its own. Not sure that the fandom template would really fit here either. Thank you for removing the trivia though. Gobonobo T 18:58, 21 February 2010 (UTC) *'Against merge' for the same reasons as Gobonobo. I think the Vulcan neck pinch (or similar names) is referred to quite a lot outside the franchise. Removing Merge template. - Fayenatic (talk) 15:11, 28 March 2010 (UTC)